People seemingly are traveling more and also participating in outdoor activities with greater frequency. To that end, people are purchasing more trucks and SUVs to transport large items, such as motorcycles, ATVs, jet skis, wave runners and the like. Placing such equipment in the bed of a pick up truck, for example, however usurps all available space and limits the ability to transport other items. Moreover, loading such equipment into the bed of a truck or back of an SUV, can be difficult given the weight of the equipment.
Thus, there is a need for an automated lift hauler affixed to a vehicle (e.g., truck) for retaining large items for transport. Advantageously, the automated lift hauler should be substantially concealed when not in use.